


Glowing

by flynnXrathbone



Series: Kadara Tales [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Beautiful useless lesbians, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pining, SCIENCE!, Suvi POV, Vetra POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnXrathbone/pseuds/flynnXrathbone
Summary: Suvi and Vetra team up for fieldwork in the Draullir region.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a little undignified to beg. But there are sacrifices Suvi is willing to make in the name of scientific discovery.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, Ryder?” she wheedles. “You’ll be so close that I won’t REALLY be alone. Think of the potential applications! Studying Andromeda-native luciferin molecules could—”

Ryder grimaces in dismay and shakes her head. “Why do you think we’re supervising the Ditaeon setup in the first place? It’s dangerous in the badlands. And you’re just getting the hang of that pistol.”

Gil chimes in over the comms. “Yeah, getting kidnapped by Outcasts? Not as glamorous as it sounds. Be smarter than me, Suvi.”

Suvi rolls her eyes heavenward. “Well, for starters, GILBERT, I’m not planning to make googly eyes at the head of Kadara’s criminal underworld.” 

As soon as she finishes the sentence, Suvi claps a hand over her mouth in mortification, feeling her cheeks flush hot and darting a horrified glance at the Pathfinder. Silence hangs in the air for a long moment, the tension broken only by Kallo’s muffled snort of laughter. 

“Er... sorry, Ryder,” she whispers sheepishly. 

A tiny smile creeps across Ryder’s face. “No worries! You left Gil speechless, which is all that matters.”

“Hey!” Gil protests.

“Seriously, Suvi, I don’t like the idea of you exploring the caves alone,” Ryder continues. “What if there’s another earthquake?”

It figures. One of the few known instances of bioluminescence in the Heleus Cluster, and the Pathfinder won’t even let her into the field to study it! “Give me SOME credit,” she says tartly. “I configured my omnitool to take seismic readings. As well as the forward station at Ditaeon.”

“It’s true, Pathfinder,” SAM interjects. “My analysis of the forward station data over the past 2 weeks indicates that the probability of extreme tectonic activity in the next 24 hours is negligible.”

Ryder groans, and Suvi knows she’s won. She does her best to temper the giddy excitement bubbling in her chest and maintain a neutral expression. Gil keeps telling her she needs to work on her poker face.

“FINE, but you need someone from the team to go with you,” Ryder says, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“That won’t be a problem.” 

Startled, Suvi turns to see Vetra leaning nonchalantly at the entrance to the cockpit, taut muscular arms folded across her chest. She moves so silently, so gracefully, that Suvi hadn’t noticed her coming in. Suvi imagines that Vetra would be an excellent dance partner, if only—

“I said, does that sound alright to you, Suvi?” Ryder repeats, cocking an eyebrow quizzically.

“Oh! Um. Yes, splendid. If you’re not too busy, Vetra.” She spins back to the nav screen to hide her burning cheeks, and makes a show of tapping furiously until she hears Ryder and Vetra walk away, already discussing supply logistics for the newest Initiative colony.

“That was very convincing!” Kallo remarks slyly. “I’m sure they didn’t notice that we already landed the ship.”

“Quiet, you.”

——————

Vetra can’t believe her good fortune. For weeks, she’s been waiting for a chance to spend some one-on-one time with Suvi. So smart, so cool under pressure... and that VOICE? Vetra is sure that Suvi’s voice has played a starring role in her utter, helpless infatuation. She sighs, picturing Suvi talking animatedly about some new plant or mineral, her face glowing with excitement.

“Oh my god, Vetra, just tell her you’re interested,” Gil laughs, as Vetra bemoans her crush for the umpteenth time over cards and beer. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

It doesn’t feel so simple to Vetra, with the literal fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance. There are supply chains to think about, the oh-so vital work of keeping the Initiative and the Pathfinder stocked with food, fresh water, energy sources, and more. Even BEFORE adding the threat of total annihilation by a hostile alien culture.

And of course, there’s Sid. Sometimes Vetra feels selfish for even taking an interest in Suvi, much less pursuing it, when her little sister’s wellbeing depends on her. Maybe when Sid’s older, but...

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Jaal says firmly, strolling through the markets of Aya at her side to ensure the angara don’t jack up their prices. “Surely Sid wants you to be happy. And I doubt that anyone could find fault with a partner as brilliant and kind as Suvi.”

When she thinks about it more, Jaal’s argument seems pretty reasonable. Vetra can see Sid and Suvi getting along well. Lots of interests in common, even. And then comes the self-doubt: whoa, don’t get ahead of yourself. You haven’t even gone on a DATE and you’re, what, imagining being a family together? Grow UP, Vetra. She probably doesn’t even LIKE you.

In the end it’s Drack who gives her the shove she needs. “Take it from me, kid,” he yells over screeching predators and gunfire. “You have to spend time with her. See if she feels the same way. You don’t want to regret what could have been.” The fact that he punctuates this wisdom by literally driving his fist through a rylkor’s skull only strengthens Vetra’s newfound resolve.

And now she finally has her chance! An actual, genuine... well, date would be too strong a word. But even supervising bio fieldwork sounds magical, if Suvi’s the one working the field.

Vetra hums happily to herself, preparing her armor and supply pack. It’s going to be a great day.

——————

Rushing to the cargo bay, her mind alight with possibilities, Suvi careens headlong into the ship’s doctor. “Lexi! I’m so sorry!” she gasps, scrambling to collect her tools and data pad from the floor. 

Lexi offers her a hand. “I’m fine, Suvi. What’s got you so excited? And why are you wearing a hardsuit?”

It’s all she can do to keep from bouncing up and down. “Remember the bioluminescent lichens Ryder and Jaal found at Taoshay Cistern?”

Lexi sighs, but she’s smiling. “Promise me one thing, Suvi: DON’T EAT THEM.”

Suvi giggles. “I suppose that’s sound advice.”

She hears Lexi calling after her as she dashes down the hall, “I mean it, Suvi! Not even a single lick!”

She can barely focus on the ride down to the surface. Not like Vetra, who’s singlemindedly running through their inventory and emergency protocols. Suvi’s always admired Vetra’s practicality, among other traits. If only she seemed remotely interested in becoming better acquainted! Well, Suvi isn’t one to force a friendship with an unwilling colleague. Especially when Vetra’s kindly volunteered to be her escort for the day. Best not to annoy her by getting too chatty.

By the time they land, Suvi feels like she’s going to vibrate out of her skin. 

“Hey!” Vetra protests. “Don’t get too far ahead of me—I promised Ryder we’d stay together.”

“Oops,” Suvi says, and slows to a jog. “By the way, Vetra, I wanted to thank you. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than babysit me.”

“Oh, uh,” Vetra stammers. “Wasn’t any trouble.” She jogs next to Suvi in silence for a few minutes. “So... why does studying this cave matter so much to you?”

Suvi stares at Vetra in astonishment. “You really want to know?”

“I asked, didn’t I?”

Suvi flushes with pleasure. “Great! But, um, you’ll have to tell me if I bore you. I talk a lot.”

Vetra laughs, much to Suvi’s surprise. “Seriously, I... want to know. We’ve never gotten much of a chance to work together, and... you... your research, I mean, it’s—”

Instead of finishing her sentence, Vetra breathes in sharply and tackles Suvi to the ground, rolling the pair of them behind a rocky outcrop. “What—” Suvi gasps.

Vetra holds a finger to her mouth and motions toward the entrance of the cave, a few hundred meters to the east. Cold, heavy dread settles in Suvi’s stomach when she sees the transports parked at the entrance. 

Outlaws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When plans go awry, Suvi and Vetra have to talk their way out of a dangerous situation.

Vetra should have seen this coming. OBVIOUSLY it wouldn’t be easy to spend the day out with a beautiful, funny, genius-level scientist, whose smile makes her feel... ok, no, not the time. FOCUS, Nyx.

The facts: two light transports, plus about a dozen bandits with assault rifles and pistols visible at the entrance to the cave. No indication that they’ve spotted her or Suvi. Looks like... mining equipment in the larger vehicle? So maybe not an immediate threat, but best not to move any closer.

She and Suvi just need to retrace their steps, silently, and report back to Ryder at Ditaeon. Simple enough.

“This was not how I pictured today going,” Suvi whispers, her eyes wide. 

Vetra nods, grimacing.

“So how do we get rid of them?” Suvi whispers. “A five-minute distraction should get us inside the cave.”

“WHAT? No! Weren’t you listening on the shuttle ride?” Vetra hisses incredulously. “We are heading to Ditaeon IMMEDIATELY!”

Suvi gives a tiny smile. “I know. I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

Vetra stares at her, dumbfounded. And then snorts. “Wow. You really need to meet my sister. You’re both troublemakers.”

“Why, Vetra Nyx,” Suvi smiles sweetly. “Bringing me home to the family so soon?” And then flushes scarlet, as if she already regrets her choice of words. 

How can Suvi be so cute??? It’s a REALLY BAD TIME to get distracted! Vetra groans internally. Just play it cool, Nyx, you’ve got this under control.

“Stay low,” she mutters, taking the lead. “We can skirt this outcrop and—“

Vetra pulls up short as the barrel of a pistol presses against her temple.  
“No sudden moves,” says a scowling asari in scavenged armor. “You’re coming with me.”

Definitely NOT how she pictured today going.

——————

Suvi can’t believe her bad luck. Gil will never let her live this down, she thinks. And Ryder will never let her into the field again! But maybe there’s a bright side. If she doesn’t manage to survive, she won’t have to remember impulsively hitting on Vetra. Whose reaction of total, stunned silence supports Suvi’s initial hypothesis: not interested. Why does Suvi always wear her heart on her sleeve?

Their captor is marching them towards the main camp, which means that matters are about to go from bad to terrible. Quick, Suvi—what would Ryder do? “We know the Charlatan!” she blurts out.

“Yeah, and I personally pulled the trigger on Sloane Kelly,” the asari drawls, unimpressed. “Keep walking.”

Vetra shoots her a frustrated sideways glance, as if to say, don’t make this any worse. Suvi shakes her head slightly, determined in her course of action despite the turmoil in her gut. Thank goodness she’s been learning the basics from Gil—this situation calls for a bluff.

“It’s true,” she says firmly. “We’re analyzing the Draullir region to improve the safety of mineral extraction operations. The Charlatan is concerned about seismic events injuring personnel and damaging equipment. Mining probes aren’t easy to replace, you know.” Suvi keeps her face carefully neutral, a task made slightly easier by the knowledge that she’s not TOTALLY lying. “My omnitool has the scans, if you don’t believe me.”

The asari pauses, indecision written in her frown. “Honestly, that’s above my pay grade,” she concedes. “And you’re clearly not Outcasts, or I would have shot you on sight. But you still need to explain to Ilia why you were skulking outside our camp.”

Suvi breathes a small sigh of relief. Hopefully they have nothing to fear from a Collective mining team, even ones as well-armed and territorial as these. But Vetra’s expression is unreadable, and Suvi could swear that her back stiffened ever so slightly at the name Ilia. What are they walking into?

——————

Vetra’s stomach is churning. Ever since the Tempest docked at Kadara Port, she’d known that Ilia would cross her path again. Today, apparently, is the day of reckoning. 

She can’t think, can’t focus, as they enter the camp. What to say to someone she thought she knew, after everything that has happened? They both chose sides in the mutiny. And Ilia chose wrong.

Suvi keeps darting nervous glances in her direction. “It’s ok, Vetra,” she whispers. “Just let me do the talking.” Vetra smiles in spite of herself. The situation might be dire, but Suvi’s quick thinking has bought them time, at the very least. 

They stop at the the larger transport, and Vetra’s pulse is pounding in her ears. She’s vaguely aware that Suvi has started talking much too fast, explaining their supposed mission to improve Collective mining operations, when a familiar voice, crisp and authoritative with a low, melodic flange, cuts her off.

“You’re wasting time by lying to me,” Ilia says coolly. “I know as members of the Pathfinder team you’re under the Charlatan’s protection. But that could change if the Charlatan hears you’ve been spying on us.” She flexes her talons casually, not bothering to look at the captives directly. “Vetra. If nothing else, I can count on you to be honest. What is the Pathfinder looking for?”

Vetra takes a deep breath and steels her nerves. “Nothing. We didn’t even know you’d be here.”

Ilia twists her mandibles in a frown. “Awfully big coincidence. So what are you up to? And should we expect the Pathfinder to join the festivities?”

Vetra feels her throat constricting. She can’t trust Ilia, not anymore. But being honest might keep Suvi safe. “No,” she says softly. “The Pathfinder is at Ditaeon. We’re here on our own to collect lichen samples from this cave.”

Ilia narrows her eyes. “Seems like a waste of your talents, Vetra. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“You can send someone with us,” Vetra replies. “We’ve got nothing to hide.”

Ilia considers, and laughs curtly. “Why not. We can catch up on old times.” She motions to the scowling asari, who nudges Suvi forward with her pistol. Ilia draws her own weapon, pressing it to the base of Vetra’s skull. “Lead the way, friend.”


End file.
